Switching the Ghost and the Cat
by sierraphantom
Summary: Ikuto wants to get away from Easter and Danny wants to get away from the ghosts. What happens when they both participate in a student exchange program? A sequel to my Danny Phantom x Shugo Chara crossover, "Going Chara".
1. Chapter 1

Me: Here is my sequel to my Danny Phantom and Shugo Chara crossover.

Ikuto: A Danny Phantom crossover? That means . . .

Danny: Hello everyone!

Ikuto: He's back –growls-

Me: I don't own Danny Phantom, Shugo Chara, or "Dead Teacher 4 the Video Game", enjoy!

---

-Japan-

Ikuto was sitting in homeroom, annoyed. He couldn't bug Amu after school because she had a Guardians meeting and the Guardians had set up a new security system to keep him out of the garden. Ikuto also had to go work at Easter and listen to his stepdad drone on about the Embryo. Those guys are so desperate for the Embryo; they would harm anyone who gets in their way, like Amu and they who send Ikuto to do it. Ikuto wished he could get away from Easter, even if it only lasted a little bit. He glanced up at the teacher as she spoke.

"Is there anyone who would like to participate in our student exchange program with Amity Park?" the teacher asked the class.

If Ikuto went to Amity Park, he could get away from Easter and fight ghosts again with his friend, Danny Phantom. He raised his hand.

"I would."

-Amity Park-

Danny was getting ticked off. His ghost sense was going crazy as he sat in homeroom. Mr. Lancer told Danny "no ghost fighting until after your first period class, unless it is Vlad Plasmius of course." Danny slammed his head on the desk. The only other people who could handle the ghosts were Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Jazz and his parents. Sam, Valerie, and Jazz had school with him, his parents were outside trying to hunt the ghosts, and Tucker had ditched school due to "Mayoral Duties" as he had said over the phone while Danny could hear the music from "Dead Teacher 4 the Video Game." The mayor could skip school, but the town hero apparently could not. To top that, ghosts have been pouring out of the Ghost Zone lately. Danny wouldn't mind leaving Amity Park for a week.

"Does anyone want to sign up for our student exchange program with Japan?" Mr. Lancer addressed the class.

If Danny went to Japan there would be fewer ghosts to fight and he could hang out with his friend, Ikuto, again. Danny's hand flew up.

"I would."

---

Me: Should I continue this? If so, I need ideas.

Ikuto: "Ikuto's friend, Danny Phantom?"

Danny: "Danny's friend, Ikuto?"

Me: heh, uh, bye.

Ikuto and Danny: Get back here!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I actually updated in less than a week.

Danny: Yay! ^-^

Ikuto: Wonderful -_-

Me: Meanie Ikuto :p

Ikuto: Are you going to watch the new episode tonight.

Me: Uh duh!

Danny: I feel left out. Sierra doesn't own Danny Phantom or Shugo Chara.

Me: Enjoy!

---

-Japan-

"You're going where?" Kazuomi Hoshina snarled at Ikuto as they stood on the steps of Easter.

"I'm simply going to Amity Park and representing my school in a student exchange program," Ikuto replied to his angry stepdad. "I'll be back here in a week . . . or more," Ikuto smirked.

"Or more?" Kazuomi growled.

"Just kidding," and with that, Ikuto walked down the steps and away from Easter.

-Amity Park-

"You're going where?" Jack and Maddie Fenton asked their son, Danny, as they climbed down the steps to the lab.

"I'm leaving for Japan again. Besides, the last time I saw Vlad or Skulker was in Japan, They won't attack anyone here," Danny told his concerned parents. "I'll come home in a week and if there is a huge emergency, just call and I'll fly over. You guys and Team Phantom can handle it," he explained to his parents and went upstairs to pack his things.

-Japan-

"Ikuto, I'm board nya!" Yoru shouted into his owner's ear.

"We'll go out after I finish packing. Now, be quiet," Ikuto said in an annoyed voice as he flicked Yoru's nose. Ikuto placed his brown jacket into his suitcase **(The one the kitties brought him in episode 70)** and closed it. Ikuto couldn't wait to see Danny and Team Phantom again.

"Ouch nya!" Yoru yelled at Ikuto after five seconds had passed.

"Was that a delayed reaction?" Ikuto looked confusingly at his chara.

"Huh, what nya?" Yoru said after five more seconds.

"Never mind," Ikuto mumbled as he jumped out of his window with his suitcase and Yoru.

-Amity Park-

"Danny, I'm board," Tucker moaned in Danny's ear.

"Just let me finish packing!" Danny yelled at the mayor of Amity Park. Danny placed his last pair of blue jeans into the suitcase and snapped it shut. Danny couldn't wait to see Ikuto and the Guardians again.

"You're going to Japan to get away from us, aren't you?" Tucker cried pointing to himself and Sam.

"No," Danny yelled and then mumbled, "Only you."

"Huh, what?" Tucker asked his best friend.

"Nothing," Danny replied as he walked downstairs with Sam and his suitcase.

-Japan-

There was one place Ikuto wanted to stop before he headed to the airport, Amu's house. He hopped up onto her balcony and opened the door, only to see her doing her homework.

"What did I tell you about locking your door?" Ikuto shocked her.

"Ikuto, what are you doing here?" Amu yelled as she stood up from her seat.

"I came to say bye," he said calmly.

"You're leaving?" Amu stared up at him with honey colored eyes.

"Yeah, for about a week," Ikuto explained to her.

"Oh," Amu sighed in relief.

"Eh? Were you worried that I would just disappear forever?" Ikuto smirked at the little strawberry haired girl.

"No and I'd like nothing more than for you to take off," **(Déjà vu -.-) **Amu folded her arms across her chest and grunted.

"You're so harsh, Amu," he brought his face down closer to her.

"So, where are you going?" Amu asked as she started to back away.

"Amity Park," Ikuto smirked and stood up straight.

"Danny lives there," Amu's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm participating in a student exchange program. That also means, some other teenager is coming here, but all I know is that he's a guy and he's fourteen," Ikuto mentioned.

"I just hope he's not a pervert like you," Amu grumbled.

"Do I have to tell you the real definition of "pervert" again?" the midnight blue haired boy asked the pink haired girl.

"Just go," Amu pushed him outside her balcony door and locked it. Ikuto smiled and waved bye as he jumped off of the balcony.

-Amity Park-

Danny and Sam decided to ditch Tucker and they went to the Nasty Burger together.

"I'm really going to miss you," Sam sighed to her boyfriend.

"Sam, it's only one week," Danny explained to her.

"I know," Sam fiddled with the straw in her drink. "Do you know who's coming here in your place?" Sam pondered.

"All I know is that he's a guy and he's seventeen," Danny replied.

"I can't believe you're going to Japan again," Sam paused. "Maybe you'll see Ikuto and the Guardians again too," she said excitedly.

"I know but," Danny was interrupted by Tucker running through the doors of the Nasty Burger. He had a few scratched on his face and a branch was stuck in his hat. "Dude, what happened to you?"

"After you ditched me in your room, your dad came in and accidentally turned off the lights. He thought I was a ghost, pulled out his Fenton Bazooka, and I accidentally jumped out of the window. Luckily there was a," Sam and Danny started chuckling. "What?" Tucker asked confused.

"Nothing," a bird started wriggling out of his hat.

"What, what is it?" he paused. "And why is something moving in my hat" he screamed ripping his hat off. The bird flew out the door and Danny and Sam kept laughing. "Stop laughing!" Danny stopped.

"Okay guys, it's time to go to the airport," Danny and his friends left the building.

---

Me: Yeah! Chapter two complete!

Charas: -cheering in the background-

Ikuto: I'm guessing you paid them to be here too.

Me: . . . I don't pay any of you 0.0

Danny: Then why is that girl over there giving us your money.

Cassie: Ha ha, I'll make her broke!

Me: That's my sister! No wonder I only had five dollars in my bank! Get over here Cassie!

Cassie: -Runs- Please review before she kills me.

Me: I will not update until I get ten reviews! GET BACK HERE CASSANDRA!

Everyone: Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Yay! New Chapter!

Danny: My birthday was last Friday!

Me and Danny: Yay!

Ikuto: Boo.

Me: Crabby!

Ikuto: Why do like Danny so much anyway?

Me: He has blue eyes and raven black hair. He's a ghost boy and has a lot of cool powers. He's been controlled by Freakshow and I think it's cool when that happens, except when it happens to you Ikuto. His smile is cute and he's very nice . . . (still talking)

Danny: While we enjoy a complete biography on me, please enjoy the chapter.

Ikuto: Sierra doesn't own Danny Phantom or Shugo Chara. Enjoy.

Me: He always flies into the sunset. One time, Danny wanted a puppy, but his parents . . .

---

Day 1

-Amity Park-

Ikuto Tsukiyomi walked along the street, looking for the address written on the paper his school had given him. Ikuto held his suitcase close and Yoru was quietly floating by his side **(Ikuto: Yoru is being quiet? Me: Shut up)**. He arrived at the building and didn't notice the giant "Fenton Works" sign. Ikuto knocked on the door and to his surprise, Jazz opened it.

"Jazz?" Ikuto stared at her.

"Ikuto?" Jazz stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" they both shouted.

"I live here. What about you?" Jazz asked.

"Um . . . I'm the exchange student for a week." He explained as he stepped inside.

"Oh . . . Danny wanted to see you though," Jazz pouted.

"What do you mean?" Ikuto questioned. Jack and Maddie, Jazz and Danny's parents, walked into the room.

"Jazz, is he the exchange student?" Maddie pondered aloud.

"Yeah, he's actually one of our friends we met in Japan last month," Jazz smiled at Ikuto.

"Hello, I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Nice to meet you," Ikuto bowed his head to them.

"He's so polite. I'm Maddie Fenton and this is my husband Jack Fenton," Maddie introduced both herself and Jack.

"Don't do anything with my daughter, punk," Jack said darkly.

"Don't worry, we're just friends," Ikuto said calmly.

"Okay then," Jack glared jokingly at Ikuto while walking away.

"Come on Ikuto, you're staying in Danny's room," Jazz gestured him to walk with her.

"Where is Danny anyway?" Ikuto wondered aloud.

"Danny's in Japan."

-Japan- **(For this story, Ikuto, Utau, and Souko all live together.)**

Danny Fenton paced the sidewalk, searching for the house he was going to stay in. He kept glancing at the paper like it was vital information. Danny gripped his bag tightly as he found the house, not noticing the Tsukiyomi name plate. He rang the doorbell and was shocked to see Utau come out from behind it.

"Utau?" Danny stared at her.

"Danny?" Utau stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" they both shouted.

"This is where I live. Why are you here?" Utau raised an eyebrow while sweat dropping.

"I'm an exchange student," Danny held up his paper and walked inside as Utau closed the door behind them.

"Oh . . . Ikuto was looking forward to seeing you," Utau sighed.

"Huh?" Danny blinked. Souko, Ikuto and Utau's mother, appeared next to them.

"Utau-chan, is he the exchange student?" Souko inquired.

"Yeah, actually Ikuto and I met him a month ago when he and his friends were visiting Japan," Utau told her mother.

"Hi, I'm Danny Fenton," Danny smiled at Souko.

"I'm Souko Hoshina. Hey, aren't you the ghost boy, the savior of the world?" Souko asked Danny.

"Yeah I am," Danny replied, scratching the back of his head.

"It was nice meeting you," Souko walked off to the kitchen to cook dinner.

"Come with me, you're going to stay in Ikuto's room," Utau lead Danny up the stairs.

"Where is Ikuto?" Danny asked her.

"He's in Amity Park."

-Amity Park-

Ikuto sat down on Danny's bed and started unpacking his suitcase. Danny's room was covered in NASA posters and model rockets hung from the ceiling. Surprisingly, there were no articles or pictures of Danny Phantom, Danny's alter ego. Ikuto looked over to Jazz who was talking on her cell phone.

"You'll never guess who the exchange student is . . . the exchange student is not a flying space monkey. . . he's a 17 year old, blue haired boy . . . god you're an idiot . . . just meet us at the Nasty Burger . . .bye ," Jazz hung up her cell phone and turned her head to Ikuto as he finished unpacking his things.

"Was that Tucker?" Ikuto cocked an eyebrow.

"Yup, we're going to meet up with him and Sam at the Nasty Burger," Jazz replied.

"What's the 'Nasty Burger'?" Ikuto asked, confused.

"It's a fast food restaurant," Jazz explained.

"That makes me feel a bit relived," Ikuto joked as they both walked downstairs and out the door, to the Nasty Burger.

-Japan-

Danny stood by Ikuto's bed while he unpacked his bag. Ikuto's room was bare and empty except for his bed, his desk, and a small digital clock. Unfortunately, Ikuto had taken his diary with him **(See my story "Going Chara"). **

"Does Ikuto have his Journal or do you have it?" Danny joked.

"Very funny," Utau glared at him.

"Utau-chan!" Souko called from the kitchen as Danny finished putting away his things.

"What is it?" Utau shouted.

"Can you pick up some things at the store for me?" she asked her daughter.

"Sure," Utau sighed and began to step towards the door.

"Can I come with you?" Danny stopped her.

"Okay," both she and Danny walked out the door.

-Amity Park-

Ikuto and Jazz waited at an empty booth for Sam and Tucker. Sam and Tucker came upon them, carrying a tray of food and Tucker dropped it on the table as soon as he saw Ikuto.

"Ikuto, how've you been buddy?" Tucker gave Ikuto a crushing, man hug.

"Tucker," Ikuto gasped for air. "Stop acting like my sister!" Ikuto peeled Tucker off of him.

"A boy and his cat," Sam said sarcastically.

"Ha ha, very funny Sam," Tucker stuck his tongue out at her. Both Tucker and Sam sat down with them. Tucker was next to Jazz and Sam was next to Ikuto, preventing Ikuto from getting hugs from Tucker.

"Anyway, why did you come here Ikuto?" Jazz asked him.

"Well, work is kind of . . . rough," he replied.

"You're still working for Easter? That's not rough, that's brutal," Tucker shouted.

"Tell me about it," Ikuto propped up his arm and rested his cheek on his hand. "Why did Danny go to Japan?"

"I think he wanted to take a break from fighting ghosts and from his fans in Amity Park," Sam told him.

"Not to rain on his parade, but he has fans all over the world," Ikuto explained while Jazz and Sam giggled.

"Ah," Tucker screamed looking down at the tray of food.

"What is it Tucker?" Jazz asked conserned.

"The food is disappearing!" he shouted.

"Eh?" Ikuto glanced down at the tray. Yoru was eating all the food. "Yoru!" Ikuto snapped at the cat chara and flicked him in the nose.

"Ouch nya!" Yoru cried.

"Sorry Tucker, that was my chara, Yoru," Ikuto said placing a hand on his forehead.

"I wish I could see those things too," Tucker huffed.

-Japan-

Utau scanned through the rows, searching for the items her mother had written down on a piece of paper.

"Next we need eggs," Utau glanced over to Danny. "Danny, can you go find some eggs?"

"Sure," Danny strutted away from the blonde and to another part of the store. He picked up a carton of eggs and was about to head back to Utau, when he saw pink hair and several other people around it. "Amu?" the pink hair girl turned her head towards him.

"Danny?" Amu started to walk towards him. Her friends noticed and smiled is surprise. Their favorite ghost boy had returned to Japan.

"Amu, how's it going?" Danny greeted his friend.

"Everything is great. It's nice to see you again," Amu greeted him back. Amu's friends, Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, and Kukai, walked over to her and the ghost boy.

"Hello Danny," Tadase and Nagihiko spoke.

"Hello," Rima nodded politely.

"Hi! Hi!" Yaya shouted with a huge grin on her face.

Kukai hadn't met Danny, so it took him a bit of time to figure out who Danny was. "Oh, dude, you're Danny Phantom!" Kukai gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Dude . . . I don't even know you," Danny and the Guardians stared at him.

"Sorry about that, I'm Kukai Souma!" Kukai released his grip on Danny.

"Danny what are you doing here?" Amu asked the ghost kid.

"I'm an exchange student. It also turns out that I switched with Ikuto," Danny rubbed the back of his head.

"Ikuto is gone . . ." Tadase gasped and smiled evilly as Kiseki made him character change. "Yes! Now that the thieving cat is gone, we can search for the Embryo without him bugging us. Then when we find it, I shall rule the world! Muahahahahaha! Muahahahahaha!" Tadase sounded his signature laugh.

"You do know this is only for a week, right?" Danny stood there astounded.

---

Me: His coolest power is his ghostly wail and I enjoy seeing it as much as I enjoy seeing Black Lynx . . .

Ikuto: Dude, she's still talking about you.

Danny: I know, but you're lucky she's making comparisons to you.

Me: His girlfriend, Sam, is a cat person and I think Ikuto is too . . .

Ikuto: Please review so she'll stop talking about Danny! I think it's annoying.

Danny: Here have some earplugs –hands some to Ikuto-

Ikuto and Danny: Please, please review.

Me: Danny wants to be an astronaut and he's been into space twice. He once wore a bed sheet around his neck . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Me: It's a long chapter!

Ikuto: Long?

Me: I mean _longer_.

Danny: Sierra doesn't own me, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Jack, Maddie, Paulina, Star, Dash, Ikuto, Utau, Amu, or those two guys on the phone.

Me: You didn't have to make the disclaimer that long.

Ikuto: Enjoy the chapter.

---

Day 2 (Ikuto!)

"Ikuto! Ikuto! Wake up nya! Ikuto! Ikuto! Wake-," Ikuto hit Yoru's head. "What was that for nya?"

"I was trying to find the snooze button," Ikuto explained to his personal, floating alarm clock while rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

"I should have known, you're always crabby in the morning," Yoru commented.

The blue haired boy rose from his bed slowly and walked over to the dresser. Luckily, Danny had cleared a drawer out for the exchange student. Ikuto grabbed a pair of black jeans and threw them on. He searched through the drawer for a pitch black, long sleeved shirt with a bloody red kitty skull and crossbones placed in the center. Lastly, he tied his cross choker around his neck and slid black socks over his feet. Ikuto opened the door to head downstairs, but Jazz stood in front of him.

"Oh, you're already up. Let's go have some breakfast," Jazz chirped as she led Ikuto to the kitchen. Jack and Maddie were already sitting down at the table.

"Good morning both of you," Maddie smiled.

"Good morning," Ikuto and Jazz said as they sat down to eat. Ikuto grabbed a bowl and poured some cheerios into it. He dipped his spoon in and began to eat.

"So Ikuto, what do you do for a living?" Jack asked him.

Ikuto swallowed his food. "The usual, go to school, work for my evil stepdad's company, save a strawberry haired girl from certain doom."

"What did Amu get into this time?" Jazz rolled her eyes.

"The question is, what did Amu not get into," Ikuto joked, but quickly turned his head to Yoru.

Yoru was trying to scoop up cereal with his own spoon. Jack and Maddie noticed the floating eating utensil.

"Ghost!" they both pulled out Fenton Bazookas and aimed them at the cereal bowl.

Ikuto snatched Yoru and Jazz pulled Ikuto into the hallway. Then, Jazz, Ikuto, and Yoru heard a boom as loud as a time bomb.

"Sorry 'bout that!" Maddie called from the kitchen.

"Let's go to school," Jazz offered.

Ikuto nodded his head and slipped his black shoes on. He reached for his dark backpack and slung it around his shoulder. Ikuto's backpack was plain except for the Dumpty Key trailing off of it. Ikuto had managed to fit his violin case inside along with a few Manga books and his precious journal.

"We're leaving," Jazz announced.

"Bye sweetie! Don't worry, the table will be fixed by the time you get back!" Maddie shouted.

After they had gotten outside, Ikuto turned to Jazz. "Does that happen often?"

"More than you know," Jazz sighed. They both began to walk to Casper High, when they caught up with Sam and Tucker.

"Hey, Ikuto!" Tucker swung his arm around Ikuto's shoulder.

"Please don't touch me," Ikuto complained.

Sam peeled Tucker off of him. "Let's keep walking." All four of them paced towards the school with only a few blocks left to go.

"So, how are Amu and the other Guardians?" Jazz spoke up.

"I saw Amu a few nights ago and she kicked me out of her room. Last time I saw all of the Guardians, Tadase tried to beat me up, emphasis on tried," Ikuto chuckled.

"They were much friendlier when we were there," Tucker commented.

"That's only because Danny was there. Trust me, Kiddy King is probably going to do his 'I'll rule the world' laugh when he finds out I'm gone," Ikuto joked.

Tucker's cell phone rang. "Hello . . . HEY DANNY!" Tucker yelled.

"Give me that," Sam snatched his cell phone and pressed it to her ear. "Hi Danny, guess who we ran into," Sam smirked and put the phone on speaker.

"_Ikuto," _Danny answered on the other end.

"Utau told you, huh?" Ikuto asked Danny.

"_Yup."_

"Your sister told me where you were too. By the way, Yoru caused your parents to blow up the kitchen table."

"_And Tadase is very happy about your 'disappearance' and some dude named Kukai hugged me." _

"Yeah, well your best friend crushed me in a hug."

_"Speaking of friends-,"_ Danny was cut off.

_"Yo Ikuto! Why did ya ditch us here and fly off to America?"_ Two new voices appeared.

"You guys?" Ikuto's eyes widened.

_"Who else?!" _One of the voices shouted.

_"Oh crap! We have to go, your sister is coming," _the other one cried and they could hear them throw the phone back to Danny.

_"I need to go too, bye!"_Danny fumbled with the phone.

_"Hey! Is Ikuto on that-,"_Danny managed to turn the phone off before Utau went berserk.

"Who were those guys?" Sam asked Ikuto.

"My friends."

"You have friends?"

"Shut up."

-In Homeroom-

If you walked into Mr. Lancer's homeroom, you wouldn't even be able to see the exchange student. Ikuto was hidden inside a circle of students, each of them asking questions. As always, Ikuto just sat there, cool and calm.

Sam and Tucker were in the corner of the room and they were the only ones who gave Ikuto any space. "I feel bad for the guy. It's his first day and he's getting suffocated by girls and jocks," Sam commented.

Paulina and Star were hopping up and down with excitement right in front of Ikuto. "What are your favorite colors?" Paulina asked.

"Black and blue," Ikuto answered calmly.

Both of them squealed and Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Favorite band?"

"Don't have one."

More squeals. "Favorite song?"

"Comatose by: Skillet."

Another scream came from the two. "What is your-."

"Class, return to your seats. I know it's exciting to have an exchange student, but I think he needs some space," Mr. Lancer strutted into the room and stood in front of the whiteboard. "Would you like to introduce yourself?" he questioned Ikuto.

Ikuto nodded and walked up to the front of the class. "I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi," he bowed to the class. "It's nice to meet you all."

"So cute!" All of the girls, except for Sam, screamed.

Ikuto sat down in the back, in between Tucker and Sam. "It's like someone cloned my sister 15 times and stuck them in this class."

-Lunch-

Ikuto sat with Sam and Tucker during lunch. Everyone stared at the new guy as he tried to eat. Ikuto took a bite of his chocolate bar and the girls stared at him in awe. Sam was completely fed up with this.

"Will you people just leave him alone?!" Sam screamed at the mob of students behind him. They backed away slowly and went to go eat their own lunch.

"Thanks Sam," Ikuto smiled at the Goth girl.

"Like taking toast from a baby," Sam replied and took a bite of her bread.

Ikuto fished through his lunch bag and found his chocolate flavored Taiyaki. He took a big bite of his Taiyaki and noticed two pairs of eyes staring at him. "What?"

"Your whole lunch is made up of chocolate and a tuna fish sandwich," Sam pointed to his chocolate bar, his Taiyaki, his chocolate milk, and the fishy sub.

"I think there's chocolate on the sandwich too," Tucker paused. "Can I have some?"

"Sure," Ikuto gave him half of the sandwich and Tucker smiled in delight.

"Boys," Sam sighed.

-After School-

"Man I'm beat, Mr. Lancer's lectures are so hard to understand," Tucker stretched his arms over his head.

"I could understand them," Ikuto commented.

"That's because you're three years older than us," Tucker shouted slightly at the cat boy.

"Hey guys!" Jazz came running over to them. "The Specter Radar picked up a ghost on the other side of town."

"Ghost," Ikuto mumbled, remembering the incident with Vlad last month.

"Hey Ikuto, how about you help us hunt that ghost," Sam smiled at him.

"Sure," Ikuto nodded at Sam and Jazz.

"Yay, Ikuto's first ghost battle in Amity Park! I'm so proud! Go; go, I-ku-to! Go, go I-ku-," Tucker stopped when he saw Ikuto smiling at him. "What?"

"You're acting just like Rento," Ikuto followed Jazz and left Tucker with a puzzled look.

Team Phantom, plus Ikuto and Yoru, arrived in the center of town and Jazz stood near the movie theater, glancing around confusingly.

"This is where the ecto signature was picked up but I don't see any signs of-," Jazz was cut off by the sound of an extremely loud guitar.

The guitar was followed by boom from inside the cinema and the appearance of a blue haired ghost in the baby blue sky. "Hey, where's the dipstick?"

"He isn't here at the moment," Sam barked at the girl.

"Who is that?" Ikuto questioned the irritated Sam.

"That's Ember," she hissed.

"Hello there," Ember grinned at Ikuto. "I have a special song for you," she adjusted her guitar and strummed it, sending a wave of energy towards Ikuto.

"Ikuto, let's character transform!" Yoru commanded Ikuto.

"My own heart, unlock!" Ikuto transformed with Yoru. "Character Transformation: Black Lynx!" Ikuto defended himself from the blast with his metal claw.

Ember was stunned by the sudden transformation, but quickly snapped out of it. She strummed the strings again.

He dodged the second strike. Then, Ikuto quickly jumped up in front of the flaming haired girl. "Slash Claw!" he sliced her guitar in half and she stood there in shock.

"How dare you! You stupid ca-."

Sam quickly sucked Ember into the Fenton Thermos and turned to Ikuto. "Nice job."

"Oh my god!" A whole crowd had gathered around Black Lynx and Team Phantom.

"That was so cool! I wonder what his name is," Dash said.

"Hentai Nekomimi Cosplay Otoko!" Paulina squealed.

"What does that mean?" Star interrogated her friend.

Paulina froze. "I don't know."

"Let's call him Cat-Eared Guy," Dash shouted out.

"Yeah," Paulina and Star nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to need a publicist."

---

Ikuto: I have a feeling that Ember hates me now.

Danny: I broke her guitar one time . . . It didn't end well.

Me: I'm going to Six Flags tomorrow.

Ikuto: You are very random.

Me: I know. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Sorry for the long wait!

Ikuto: She needs more ideas because she said all of my ideas are crap.

Me: You told me to have Utau throw Danny off the Easter building.

Ikuto: No . . . the Empire State Building.

Me: You're being mean to Danny, even though my birthday is tomorrow. –Runs away-

Ikuto: Sierra doesn't own Shugo Chara or Danny's stupid show.

Danny: You are mean. –Runs away-

Day 2 (Danny!)

"Wake up, wake up, wake up nya! Wake up, wake up, wake up-," Danny slammed his hand down on the alarm clock.

"Why the heck is Yoru's voice on Ikuto's alarm clock?" Danny grumbled to himself.

"I did this just to annoy you Danny. I did this just to annoy you Danny. I did this just-," Danny slapped Ikuto's voice out of the clock.

"Of course," he sweat dropped.

Danny snatched his new uniform and started to get dressed. He slid the black pants up his legs and rolled the black top over his head. Sunlight coming through the window glimmered on the silver crosses dangling from his cuffs. Lastly, Danny placed white socks on his feet and looked at himself in the mirror.

"He he, I look like Ikuto," Danny smirked.

"No you don't."

"Shut up!" he blasted the alarm clock to pieces with a ghost ray.

"Danny, get up," Utau opened the door. "What did you do to Ikuto's clock?"

"Nothing."

"You wish you were as sexy as me," the smashed alarm clock talked again.

"How is that even possible?" Danny pounded the clock until Utau pulled him out the room. "Remind me to but Ikuto a new alarm clock," Danny said after he calmed down.

Utau and Danny grabbed their backpacks and school supplies. Danny's backpack was light purple with a DP emblem hanging off the back.

"Let's go," Utau gestured.

"Aren't we going to get breakfast?"

"We'll get some on the way," Utau started to walk out the door, so Danny fitted his new black shoes on his feet and quickly followed.

Utau lead Danny through the streets and they arrived at a tayaki stand. She gave the man at the stand some money and she and Danny were supplied with two pieces of chocolate filled tayaki.

"What is this?" Danny questioned the blonde.

"It's called tayaki. Eat it."

Danny obeyed the command and he took a bite. "This is good!" Danny smiled.

"Hey, Utau!" Two boys came, running, up to Utau and Danny.

The boy on the right had light brown hair and the same color in his eyes.

The guy on the left had a darker shade of brown in his hair and he had yellow-green eyes.

"What do you two want?" Utau interrogated them.

"Where's Ikuto?" The guy on the right asked her.

"He's in America, don't you know?" Utau said coldly.

"What?!" he gasped.

"I already knew," the other one explained.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me? You're not supposed to keep secrets from your older brother."

"You should have noticed. He was the only person in homeroom to volunteer."

"We have homeroom?"

"Unkai, you're an idiot," Utau finished. "Danny, these are Ikuto's friends, Unkai and Rento Souma."

"Ikuto has friends?" Danny questioned.

"Of course he does . . . wait a second. Dude, you're Danny Phantom!" Unkai dashed up to Danny and gave him a hug similar to Kukai's hug from yesterday.

"Dude, I barely know you!"

"Like brother, like brother," Utau whispered to herself.

"Unkai . . ." Rento sweat dropped.

Utau ripped Unkai off of Danny. "You three stay put. I have to get something," she paced up some steps towards a store.

"Knowing Utau, she probably wants more food," Rento snickered.

Utau threw a brick at his head.

"Where does she get this stuff?" Rento sunk to the ground in pain.

"I'm going to call Tucker," Danny flipped his phone open. He dialed Tucker's number and waited for the techno geek to pick up.

"_Hello ?"_

"Yo Tuck," Danny answered.

"_HEY DANNY!"_Tucker yelled and Danny heard Sam in the background.

"_Give me that! Hi Danny, guess who we ran into," _Sam said on the other end.

"Ikuto."

"_Utau told you, huh?"_ Ikuto questioned.

"Yup," Danny sighed.

"_Your sister told me where you were too. By the way, Yoru caused your parents to blow up the kitchen table." _

"And Tadase is very happy about your 'disappearance' and some dude named Kukai hugged me."

"Our brother hugged you too," Unkai cried while Danny gave him a strange look.

"_Yeah, well your best friend crushed me in a hug."_

"Speaking of friends-," Unkai pried the cell phone from Danny's hand.

"Yo Ikuto! Why did ya ditch us here and fly off to America?" Unkai sniffed.

"_You guys?"_

"Who else?!" Rento yelled into the phone. Utau started to walk out of the door.

"Oh crap! We have to go, your sister is coming," Unkai threw the phone at Danny.

"I need to go too, bye!" Danny fumbled with the phone.

"Hey is Ikuto on that phone?" Danny managed to turn off the phone before Utau went berserk.

"Nope, not at all," Danny stuttered.

"Liar," Utau hit Danny with a hammer and he fell to the ground.

"Utau! You just hurt a celebrity," Unkai shouted.

"So, I'm a celebrity too. Besides I wanted to try out the hammer I just bought."

"This is where she gets this stuff," Rento smirked, receiving a whack from Utau's hammer. Unkai just backed away in fear of the hammer and helped up Danny and his brother.

-In Homeroom-

"OH MY GOD, IT'S DANNY PHANTOM!" a random girl screamed, trying to get passed Utau. Utau was trying to defend the exchange student from the many fan girls lunging at him. Danny stared at them in fear as one of them almost ripped out his hair.

"Danny, aren't you used to this by now?" Utau questioned him.

"No, I'm not. It died down in Amity Park soon after everyone found out and last time I was here, we stayed in the hotel room and the Royal Garden most of the time," Danny replied, still scared half to death.

"Yeah, you don't know how to have fun at all."

"Shut it."

-Lunch-

The fan girls were still at it. They managed to steal most of Danny's lunch and all he had left was a chocolate bar. Luckily, Utau managed to show off the hammer and they ran away.

"You're just like Ikuto," Rento grinned.

"What do you mean?" Danny pondered.

"Ikuto always manages to get chocolate in his lunch, no matter how much Utau tells him not to," Unkai explained.

"There is no way Ikuto loves chocolate that much."

"Ya wanna bet, I think Ikuto is having a chocolate bar, chocolate tayaki, chocolate milk, and a tuna fish sandwich right now," Rento smirked.

"You're on, ten bucks," Danny pulled out his phone and called Ikuto. "Hey Ikuto, it's Danny, what are you having for lunch?"

_"A chocolate bar, chocolate tayaki, chocolate milk, and a tuna fish sandwich, why do you ask?"_

"I just lost a bet, bye," Danny smile fell. "Here's your ten dollars."

"Yay, now I can buy a new Manga book!"

-After School-

Danny was all alone. Utau left with her manager and Unkai and Rento were having a race to see who could get home first. So Danny decided to take a short cut through the park. No one was there and the sun was setting, Danny rushed to get back to the house.

"Danny Fenton," a low voice came from behind him.

Danny whipped around and stared at the figure. "You're . . . you're . . . IKUTO'S STUPID STEPDAD!"

"Why yes . . . wait, Ikuto said I was stupid!"

"No!" Danny changed his voice to a slight whisper. "His diary did."

"Mr. Fenton, please come with me," Kazuomi ordered Danny.

"Why should I?" Danny shot back.

"Because you work for Easter now."

---

Me: Dun dun duhhhhhh!

Danny: Why do I have to work for Easter?

Me: Ikuto took your job as Amity Park hero, so you take his.

Fanny: No fair.

Me: No fair that you have to work for Easter or no fair because Ikuto just changed your name to Fanny?

Fanny: IKUTO! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Ikuto: Try and catch me. –Runs away-

Fanny: GET BACK HERE, YOU THEIVING CAT! –Runs after Ikuto-

Me: Please review. I need a lot more Ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

Sierra: Wow, three years went by fast.

Danny: Tell me about it, it's been so long, Ikuto doesn't even hang out with us anymore.

Sierra: . . . He'll be back. I'm truly sorry for the absence, but now I'm back and ready to write. I even started writing a sort of Danny x Vlad story. It's called "A Second Chance".

Danny: ~eye twitch~

Sierra: He'll be okay, please enjoy the chapter.

Day 3 (Ikuto)

Ikuto sat with the Fentons for breakfast once again, this time keeping an eye on Yoru, making sure he didn't cause the utensils to float.

Jack and Maddie were talking about the mysterious cat-boy who had defeated a ghost the day before and Jack was saying that the cat-boy must have been a ghost as well.

"He had to of been a ghost, humans don't have cat ears."

"But, Honey, it might have been a costume. He never showed any signs of ghost powers and he used a weapon to defeat the ghost," Maddie sighed.

Ikuto calmly ate his eggs, but he was surprised that no one knew it was him. _'Did no one see me character transform?'_

Maddie decided to include Ikuto in the conversation. "What do you think of Cat-Eared Guy, Ikuto?"

Yoru laughed at the ridiculous name Dash had given Ikuto. Ikuto shot a glare at Yoru and tried to respond without sounding disgusted. "I think that's a stupid name; he deserves something cooler."

Jazz chimed in, "I agree, this is just like when Danny was being called Invisobill."

Jack pondered the situation for a moment and then added, "How about Catman?"

Ikuto sighed and finished his eggs.

On the way to school, Jazz and Ikuto could feel the buzz about "Cat-Eared Guy". People were gossiping about how hot he was or how he "slashed that ghost into oblivion" when all he did was break her guitar. Ikuto ignored most of it, but when he walked through the school doors, his eyes widened in shock.

Everyone was wearing Cat-Eared Guy merchandise and there was a banner with Black Lynx winking and sparkles surrounding him. Kids were cosplaying as him and Paulina and Star were selling fan art of him.

"They even have coasters . . . of my face."

Jazz patted Ikuto on the back. "You're lucky that no one knows it's you. You would've been torn apart by your fans by now."

Paulina noticed Ikuto and ran up to him. "Ikuto . . . san? Is that how you say that?"

"You can drop the honorifics," Ikuto informed her.

"Honoric what? Anyway, Ikuto, you look a lot like the cat-boy. Could you dress up as him and pose for the calendar we're making?" Paulina smiled, thinking he would agree to it.

"No, thank you." Ikuto walked around the now upset teen and headed into homeroom, where he saw one of the most disturbing things he had ever seen in his 17 years of life.

Tucker was cosplaying. He was dressed up in a makeshift Black Lynx costume, claw made out of aluminum foil and all. Worst of all, Tucker's midriff was showing.

Ikuto covered his eyes. "Tucker, stop being a crazed fan and cover your stomach."

"But, I thought you would like it?" Tucker pouted.

"How would I like you dressing up as me?" Ikuto shouted. Luckily, no one was in homeroom at this time, so Ikuto didn't blow the secret that was keeping him from being harassed more than he already was.

"I told you to take it off." Sam crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Fine," Tucker said as he began to take off his top. Sam began to freak out and Ikuto just turned away, not wanting to see anymore of Tucker's upper body.

"Mr. Foley," Lancer said as he entered the room, "I don't think we want to scar our exchange student. Please, cover up."

Tucker quickly pulled his usual sweater out of his bag and shoved it over the halter top. He smiled cheekily as if nothing had happened and Sam sighed, "Thank goodness."

The school day went by quickly. Mr. Lancer decided to give a lecture on Japanese culture during English class, just because Ikuto was there, and the class was given more free time to talk to Ikuto and ask questions ranging from his favorite food to what his favorite type of girl was. He responded, "Cute pink-haired girls" to both questions. Sam bet that at least half of the female students would come in with pink hair the next day.

After school, Ikuto, Sam, and Tucker went to the park. They placed one of Sam's black and purple checkered blankets on the grass and laid back on it, looking up at the clouds.

"I'm a bit worried about Danny," Ikuto mumbled.

Sam turned her head toward him. "Why's that?"

"My stepdad was pretty angry when I left. What if he tries to force Danny to work for Easter or something?"

Tucker entered the conversation, "He can't make Danny do anything. I mean, Danny's the savior of the world. If anyone messed with him, they would be in for a butt whooping by all of his fan girls."

"And fan boys, remember that guy who tried to kiss Danny?" Sam asked Tucker.

"How could I forget? You knocked him out with your ninja moves," Tucker laughed.

Ikuto smiled softly. They were right, Danny didn't have a contract or blood tie to Easter like Ikuto did so he should be fine. Plus, he had Utau and the Guardians to help him out. Ikuto snapped out of his thought process as a booming voice echoed through the park.

"Which one of you broke my girlfriend's guitar?" Skulker floated above the park and people ran away screaming. Ikuto quickly ran behind a tree, just as Danny used to when he needed to secretly "go ghost", and character transformed into Black Lynx.

Meanwhile, Sam and Tucker were looking at Skulker skeptically. "Girlfriend . . . Skulker and Ember are together?" They said in unison.

Black Lynx came out from behind the tree and stood before Skulker. "That would be me."

Skulker's eyes shot to Ikuto and he blasted at him. "I remember you! Your pink-haired friend destroyed my armor that time!"

Ikuto dodged and replied, "She exposed you for the fake hunter you really are."

Skulker fired more ecto-plasmic beams at him. "You little-"

He was cut off when Ikuto jumped up and slashed at his armor, slicing it in half. "I guess the honey made your armor less durable." Ikuto smirked his famous smirk as Sam sucked Skulker into the Fenton Thermos. As Ikuto landed on the ground, he was blinded by flashing lights. In front of him were camera crews and photographers taking pictures and capturing him on video.

The realization shocked Ikuto a bit, but he smiled softly and gave a small wave to the cameras.

Sierra: Aw, Ikuto is famous :3

Danny: And I have to work for Easter -_-

Sierra: I won't update until I get ten reviews, thanks for reading ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Sierra: Happy birthday, Danny! Today, I have officially loved Danny for half of my life :) Enjoy the chapter!

DDDDDDDDDDDD

Day 3 (Danny)

Danny was trapped in Kazuomi Hoshina's office; doors locked, windows blinded, power limiting bracelet restrained around Danny's wrist, and an evil maniac sitting behind a desk. Easter goons had jumped Danny on his way to school, while Utau wasn't looking, and somehow they had gotten ghost technology and used it against him.

He stood a couple feet away from Kazuomi and stared the man down. "Why did you bring me here? You could've talked to me last night; I'm supposed to be in school right now!"

Kazuomi laughed, "You're a super hero; no one will question your absence."

Danny bit his lip because he knew the man in front of him was right.

"So, are you going to listen to me now?" Kazuomi asked.

Danny clenched his fists and spoke, "What do you want?"

"I want you to collect X-Eggs for us."

"In your dreams, Hoshina! What makes you think I'd do something like that?" Danny shouted.

"I knew you wouldn't, without a little motivation. That is what this is for." Kazuomi pulled out a small remote and pressed a button. In an instant, electrifying pain shot out of the bracelet and throughout Danny's body. Danny fell to the ground, clutching his wrist as he screamed in agony. And as soon as it had started, electricity stopped flowing.

Kazuomi now stood in front of the shaking Daniel. "If you disobey me, that will happen again. I'll take the bracelet before you go back to America, but for now, you will serve Easter. Go collect some X-Eggs."

Danny looked up at him and said weakly, "But . . . school." He was greeted with a shock.

"You can always go to school tomorrow. Go get those X-Eggs. You'll be allowed to use your powers." Kazuomi pressed a button and Danny felt all of his ghost energy coming back to him. He slowly stood up while he went ghost and shot a glare at Kazuomi. Danny was met with another shock and he fell to the ground, gripping his arm.

"Don't look at me like that, boy."

Danny didn't look back and phased through the roof of Kazuomi's office.

DDDDDDDDDD

Danny: You put me through pain . . . on my birthday! O_O

Sierra: Sorry, that's where the story was going. Please review :D


	8. Chapter 8

Sierraphantom: Heh heh, it's been a while ^_^'

Ikuto: You are a horrible person.

Sierraphantom: Ikuto, you came back just to insult me TT^TT

Ikuto: Yup.

Sierraphantom: Enjoy TT^TT

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Day 4 (Ikuto)

Ikuto rubbed his tired eyes during class. Only two hours into the school day and Ikuto was ready to pass out. He had been bombarded with interviews and flashing cameras the night before, with no chance of escape. One good thing came out of it though. The first sentence that came out of his mouth during the broadcast was, "The name's not Cat-Eared Guy, it's Black Lynx."

The statement earned some delighted sighs from fangirls on the site, happy to know their idol's "real" name. On the other hand, Paulina screamed in frustration because she would have to change the names on all of the merchandise to "Black Lynx." Ikuto honestly didn't care about how Paulina felt or about the questions that were being directed at him; he just hoped that his sister wasn't watching American TV and fangirling over him.

"Tsukiyomi-san, can you tell me what the answer to number five is?" Mr. Lancer asked the Catboy.

"Chocolate," he mumbled.

The class burst into laughter and Mr. Lancer sighed, "No, Shakespeare did not have a wife named 'Chocolate.' Are you alright, Tsukiyomi-san?"

"Yeah, just a bit tired," Ikuto yawned.

"Would you like to go to the nurse?"

Ikuto nodded and got up to leave the classroom, getting a pass from Mr. Lancer on the way. He walked down the hall, entered the Nurse's Office, and crashed on one of the cots after placing his pass on the desk. Ikuto then found his way into the Realm of Sleep, but something was off to him.

His father was there.

Aruto Tsukiyomi stood in a lush, green pasture, playing the tune of Kuro Neko no Serenade on his violin, the one he had left for Ikuto. Never once had Ikuto's dreams been so vivid. He began to walk towards his father, but the bright environment faded away as quick as it had come. Ikuto attempted to find his way through the dark, but a starry figure appeared in his path.

"You wish to find your father?" The creature with purple horns and red eyes questioned.

Ikuto curled his hands into fists. "How do you know about my father?"

"I am the ghost of sleep and dreams; I know about all of your wishes and desires. You may call me Nocturne." The being smiled down at Ikuto.

Ikuto took on a fighting stance. "What do you want?"

"I want to aid you in your search; I know exactly where your father is. You just have to help me re-generate," Nocturne stated.

Ikuto looked off to the side, thinking about all of the children's dreams he had crushed in his other job. "Will people get hurt?"

"I don't want to cause harm to anyone. All I want is to be able to freely roam the dream realm once more; it's taking all of my strength just speaking to you here. Meet me in the Ghost Zone tomorrow if you accept the job." With that Nocturne disappeared into the shadows and Ikuto awoke with a jolt.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sierraphantom: I hope you guys liked it :D


End file.
